shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Hotaru
Hotaru (ほたる) is Rikka Hiiragi's Guardian Character. At the end of episode 15 of Shugo Chara Party, Rikka gives birth to Hotaru's Guardian Egg. She was turned into an X-Egg, was purified by Rikka, and hatched five episodes later. Her name means "firefly" in Japanese. Appearance She has shiny megenta color hair and lilac eyes, with a purple tail and a yellow headband, both of which having a orange-yellow colored sun on them. She wears a white tunic with a yellow bow and an orange jumpsuit. She wears purple flats. The reason she has a tail, or why it is a sun, is supposedly a "secret" as she said in her first full episode. Personality Hotaru is polite and elegant, providing a balance to Rikka's energy and spunk. She is also calm and 'warm'. She has an open heart and able to get along with many people and Guardian Characters, who feel it'll be rude if they don't be polite to her. It is revealed in episode 22 of Party! that Hotaru is afraid of heights higher than her usual flying height, which is up to Rikka's height. It's also revealed that she loves going fast. Hotaru also seems concerned about the fact that Rikka keeps so many X-eggs in her bedroom. Special Powers The glow emitting from the tip of Hotaru's tail is a good source of warmth. Character Change Hotaru's Character Change causes Rikka to be more calm and confident. This kind of change allows her to handle any tight situations and learn to believe in her own strength. As an aspect to the change, the ribbons on Rikka's buns turn into sun hairclips. Hotaru says "Gentle, Warm, Character Change!" when she initiates the Change. Character Transformation Pure Feeling When Hotaru Character Transforms with Rikka, they become "Pure Feeling". She "slightly" resembles "Amulet Diamond" by the yellow clothing and hair style. *'Appearance:' She seems to show 40% of her bare skin to probably show the pureness of her. There are six sun-like orbs on her back which resemble an image of a "sun" on Hotaru's egg. She has a top that has layers sticking out on the bottom and has a white bow that also has layers sticking out with a sun that lights up. Her hair bands light up and her hair is tied with two pigtails. She wears puffy orange shorts, along with her top parts of her gloves and shoes are lighting up too. Her shoes are white with a yellow circle where her toes are. Her eyelashes have yellow circles on them. *'Abilities:' As Pure Feeling, she can perform Open Heart with Amulet Diamond; which doubles the power to restoring broken X-Eggs. Voice Actress Hotaru is voiced by Ryoka Yuzuki. Etymology Hotaru's name translates to "firefly" in Japanese. Gallery Hotaru-2.png Hotaru-3.png Sad-Hotaru.png Shugo-Chara-Party-episode-23-shugo-chara-10864218-1280-720.jpg up.JPG imagesCA2LDJEL.jpg imagesCARVFKAE.jpg|Greeting Yaya and Pepe imagesCAVOXZ3L.jpg|Hotaru was worried from Rikka imagesCA66GB98.jpg|Hotaru's background imagesCA3EZXV5.jpg|Hotaru's egg Hotaru.jpg EGZoNzhpMTI= o shugo-chara-party---episode-123---party-21---how-do-you-.jpg 9111.jpg Screen Shot 2014-06-21 at 2.49.39 PM.png|We see Hotaru for the first time. Screen Shot 2014-06-21 at 2.51.24 PM.png|Hotaru meets Rikka, Trivia * Hotaru looks like Rikka's mom but slightly different hair. She is also as calm as Rikka's mom, which hints that Rikka wants to be like her mom. See also *Rikka Hiiragi *Episode 21 Category:Guardian Characters Category:Female characters Category:Shugo Chara! characters Category:Guardians members